¿Cómo he podido olvidarla?
by MollieB
Summary: El décimo segundo Doctor está en la Tardis cuando de golpe se acuerda. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidarla? ¿Cómo a ella?. One-shot.


**Hay series que ves y te gustan y hay otras que ves y con las cuales te obsesionas. Definitivamente, mi caso con Doctor Who es el segundo. La serie que más me ha hecho llorar y una de las que más he disfrutado en toda mi vida. Este fic es un experimento extraño. Mezclando a Twelve y Clara con Rose y Ten _(bueno, no directamente, ya veréis)._**

**Espero que alguien lo lea y si dejáis por aquí alguna review estaré más que agradecida. **

**Nota: Ni Doctor Who ni su personajes me pertenecen. _(Desgraciadamente, ahora mismo pertenecen a Moffat)_**

* * *

- ¡Oh dios! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡¿Cómo me he podido olvidar!? ¡¿Cómo no me acordaba? –

El Doctor se levantó del sillón que había puesto recientemente en su nave y salió corriendo hacia los controles centrales.

Clara apareció por uno de los pasillos de la Tardis con una toalla secándose el pelo y una expresión extraña. Desde que el Doctor había cambiado de cara se había vuelto mucho más excéntrico (si era posible).

- Doctor, ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica desconcertada mientras dejaba la toalla en una de las barandillas.

- ¡Oh Clara! ¿Cómo me puedo olvidar de aquello? ¡La nave Madame de Pompadour! ¿¡Y cómo no me acordaba de ella!?

- ¿De Madame de Pompadour? ¿Acaso la conoces? – Clara suspiró, aquello a veces de verdad que era de locos.

- No, de Madame de Pompadour no, aunque bueno, también la conozco, vaya mujer… perdón, a Rose Clara, ¡A Rose! Rose Tyler, defensora de la tierra.

- Doctor, estás haciendo otra vez esa cosa rara con las cejas. No sé quien es Rose. Creo que necesitas descansar un poco, tampoco hace mucho que te has regenerado –

- Deja de decir tonterías Clara. Rose, mi Rose. ¡Vamos a verla! ¡Oh si! Vamos a verla ahora mismo. –

El Doctor empezó a tocar botones que siempre parecían aleatorios para Clara y continuó hablando.

- Recuerdo cuando solía decir constantemente ¡Oh si! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! –

La Tardis comenzó a traquetear y Clara se agarró fuertemente para no caer. Su vida con aquél hombre era de lo más caótica, pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Seguramente Rose hubiera sido otra como ella, una compañera, pero casi prefería no saberlo.

El sonido característico de la nave al aterrizar comenzó a sonar y cuando el proceso terminó el Doctor salió corriendo de la Tardis y cerró la puerta dejando a la chica dentro.

Clara salió de la nave abriendo la puerta lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el Powell Estate, el barrio de Londres. El Doctor estaba apoyado en la pared y Clara notó que la Tardis se había vuelto transparente. La chica se apoyó junto a él.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó

- ¡Calla! ¡Oh 2006! Será algún día de Mayo, no sé exactamente cuál –

A lo lejos apareció una pareja. El hombre vestía un abrigo largo, un traje azul y unas converse rojas. Era demasiado delgado para su altura. De su mano iba una chica rubia con una gran sonrisa. Era un poco más joven que él. _"Parecen felices"_ pensó Clara. Entonces escuchó un leve _Rose_ que se escapó de los labios del Doctor.

- ¿Esa es Rose?, mmm, es guapa – exclamó la chica

- ¡Shhh! –

No sabía cómo podía haberla olvidado. Si cogiera a aquel hombre larguirucho y le dijera que algún día iba a olvidarla seguramente le llamaría mentiroso o le amenazaría con su destornillador sónico como si fuera a hacerle algo.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que ya casi ni podía recordar su cara. Su sonrisa inquieta y sus grandes ojos inteligentes que de la manera que fuera siempre tenían la solución a todo.

Rose, Rose Tyler, defensora de la tierra, es lo que le había dicho cuando había sido demasiado cobarde para contarle lo que sentía en aquella playa.

Eran felices. Se acordaba de ese día, volvían del planeta imposible, de esa vez en la que había declarado al mismo demonio que si creía en alguien era en ella. Irían a ver Jackie (¡Oh dios, y mira que Jackie era peculiar cómo para olvidarla) y a darle algún regalo tonto que Rose habría comprado en los confines del universo (casi literalmente).

La había querido. Seguramente, aquella chica por aquel entonces todavía mano a mano con la adolescencia había sido una de las pocas personas a las que había amado de verdad. Maldijo a los Daleks, a los Cybermens e incluso a la réplica de aquel apuesto si mismo que vagaba por otro universo porque se la habían arrebatado. Ojalá pudiera acercarse a ellos y advertirles sobre todo lo que pasaría, y darse a sí mismo un buen capón y decirse que no fuera tan tonto y orgulloso como para perderla. Pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

Miró a Clara. Estaba desconcertada. Entonces vio como abría mucho sus grandes ojos y se obligó a mirar al frente. Allí estaban Rose y su pasado yo regresando a la Tardis que antes no habían podido ver. Tal vez hubieran olvidado el regalo para Jackie. No lo recordaba. La chica morena se aclaró la garganta y sin dejar de mirar a la Tardis lejana comenzó a hablar.

- Doctor… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué esta allí esa Tardis? ¿Acaso ese hombre delgado de allí que está con tu amiga eres tú? –

- Ella era más que una amiga. –

- ¿Pero ese de ahí eres tú? –

- Si – dijo el Doctor de forma cortante. –

Clara quedó muda. Aquella era mucha información de golpe.

- Pues ya podía haberme tocado a mí esa versión de ti – Dijo recurriendo a la broma como autoprotección.

- ¿Perdón? –

- Nada, anda, vámonos de aquí Doctor, no creo que quieras que nos vean -

- Clara, me había olvidado de ella. Eso, eso no está bien… -

- La chica le abrazó aunque sabía que ahora no era una persona de abrazos.

- No te preocupes Doctor, es la regeneración, seguro. Todo estará bien –

Él sonrió y entraron en la Tardis invisible mientras todo el Powell Estate se veía inundado por su sonido.

Rose Tyler y el décimo Doctor salieron de la Tardis desconcertados esta vez con el regalo en la mano.

- ¿Y ese sonido? – preguntó la rubia

- ¿Qué sonido –

- Nada, me estaré volviendo loca -

Los dos comenzaron a reír, volvieron a cogerse de la mano y echaron a andar.

- Espero que mi madre no se enfade mucho, tengo muchísima ropa para lavar –

- Bueno, yo con que esta vez no me lleve un tortazo me conformo –

Sonrieron y la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombre del hombre. Parecía que aquello duraría para la eternidad.


End file.
